TicTac
by Angeal23
Summary: Constantemente hay algo en mi mente que siento al mirar a ese inglés. Estoy obsesionado, cuando fijo mi vista hacia el objeto de mis delirios empieza aquel destrozador sonido en mi cabeza, ese interminable "Tic-Tac", todo por culpa tuya Inglaterra. USAxUK


Este es mi primer fic de hetalia, por favor sean buenos conmigo, amor y paz =). La personalidad de Alfred es extraña ya que sería la "verdadera" dentro se su más oscuro subconsciente.

Pareja: AmericaxEngland (AlfredxArhur)  
>Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos y tampoco las naciones representadas, estas pertenecen a la serie Axis Power Hetalia.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TIC-TAC.<strong>

**_Porque tengo la vaga sensación de que estoy obsesionado con Inglaterra, sólo un presentimiento, un murmullo agitando brutalmente mi cabeza, un eco, el sonido del "Tic-Tac" de un reloj enorme dentro de mi mente al momento en que pienso en ello._**

Suspiré resignado al ver que mi turno había terminado. Lo sentí breve, corto, poco emotivo y además inútil, no es como si realmente no me diera cuenta que a veces puedo llegar a ser realmente idiota, pero aquello hace que la gente se acerque un poco más, que me tenga más confianza, miro a Inglaterra doblando un poco mi cabeza, baja, queda, Arthur aún no me devuelve la vista y no apartaré los ojos de él hasta que lo haga.

-¿Alguien me está poniendo atención? -era Alemania, iracundo, lo miro un tanto enfado por hacerme perder la vista del inglés, pero luego regreso a mirarlo descaradamente haciendo notar mi presencia y sonrió infantilmente.

Estoy esperando a que me mire y de nuevo el estúpido reloj que tengo en la cabeza empieza a ir más rápido.

**_Porque tengo una severa obsesión a ese hombre, a veces me lo imagino enfermamente en una posición comprometedora conmigo, tenemos sexo, nos besamos. El tiempo se detiene y vuelvo al mundo real y aparento sonreír, como si ese "Tic-Tac" no sonara en mi cabeza._**

Dije algo idiota en el momento en que Arthur se presenta con aquel afanoso publico, presiento en todo su ser como la ira emanaba hacia mi persona pero sólo río, ya que él me mira sólo a mí.

Sigo a Arthur, se molesta, me grita y yo exclusivamente tomo indiferencia riéndome un poco de sus hirientes palabras. Porque odio que me trate así y con ese pensamiento a veces quiero llegar a actuar con algo de violencia con él, pero soy un jodido héroe con una bomba de tiempo en mis manos.

**_Porque si hiciera todo lo que dictan mis deseos Arthur estaría definitivamente entre mis brazos, entre mis labios, ambos mordiéndonos fuertemente, el morbo lo consumirían al igual que a mí, ambos tenemos una desenfrenada naturaleza. _**

-No eres más que un desgraciado, siempre eres tú el primero, segundo y tercero maldito engreído- me llama con esa tan perfecta voz y me detengo, el suave eco en mi mente empezó a sonar cada vez más deprisa.

-Cállate-

-¿Y tienes el valor de decirme cállate?- me mira con rabia, su expresión definitivamente es insinuante en mi retorcida mente, me excita.

**_Porque no puedo dejar de aparentar algo que no soy, porque realmente no quiero que te des cuenta Inglaterra, te volverías a decepcionar de mí pero en lo que me estoy convirtiendo gracias a eso es incluso peor. Y las manecillas siguen girando._**

-Cállate -reí con ganas mostrando una infantil sonrisa, me miras incrédulo -Tengo un "Tic-Tac" en la cabeza y es por tu culpa-

Arthur me mira incrédulo, como si yo hubiera perdido la razón y creo que lo hice por él. Me contengo para no dejar aflorar lo que realmente soy. Porque si hablamos de verdades ahora quisiera arrinconarlo en esa pared y hacerlo mío.

-Me tengo que ir Arthur, pero enserio. Detén este maldito sonido antes de que te arrepientas-

**_Porque cargo con un infernal sonido, una bomba en mi cabeza que terminará por explotar y ya nada me detendrá a hacer lo que realmente deseo con ese testarudo inglés. Porque dentro de muy poco, tú mismo Arthur Kirkland detendrás este Tic-Tac para siempre y con eso, destruirás al "niño" que siempre pensaste que sigo siendo._**

**_Porque la verdad es que sólo soy una apariencia. _**

**THE END.**

* * *

><p>Siempre he pensado que Alfred oculta muchas cosas en esa estupidez que tal vez nos haga creer, y una de ellas de seguro es el oculto deseo que tiene a su ex-tutor =)… la bomba algún día estallará y Arthur dejara de ver al americano como ese niño emancipado.<p>

¿Reviews? ¿Criticas? ¿Tomatitos?


End file.
